Modern computing devices have become multi-faceted tools for personal, business, and social uses. A majority of the modern computing devices include one or more cameras capable of capturing still images (i.e., photos) and recording video streams in a number of formats at various resolutions. To capture the photos and record the video streams, the cameras capture light and convert the captured light into electrical signals using an image sensor. In order for the cameras to function within the environment of a computing device, each image sensor typically includes a driver (i.e., interface) that manages (i.e., translates) the communications between hardware of the computing device (e.g., a processor) and hardware of the camera (e.g., the image sensor). Traditionally, many cameras have included a single image sensor, and accordingly, a single driver; however, as cameras and the computing devices incorporating them therein have become more sophisticated, some cameras may include an array of image sensors. In such cameras, each image sensor may have a different driver, resulting in multiple image sensor drivers for a single camera. The image sensors of the image sensor array may allow for increased functionality over the single image sensor camera. For example, a camera that includes the image sensor array may include various image sensors that can be used to calculate depth and/or create a wider field of view (FOV).
Generally, vendors for the image sensors distribute an application programming interface (API) specific to that image sensor. The APIs typically allow access to certain functions and/or settings of the image sensors via software applications executed on the camera, and by way of the software application, a user of the camera. For example, in an image sensor array that contains a primary image sensor capable of capturing images at a high resolution and various other secondary image sensors capable of capturing images at lower resolutions than the primary image sensor, or performing other specialized features, the user may have to manually select one of the image sensors from the image sensor array to use to take a photograph with the camera. A preview of the photograph, typically presented to the user via a display of the computing device, may not clearly distinguish the differences (i.e., resolutions, viewing angles, etc.) between the image sensors. Accordingly, the user may unknowingly select an image sensor that has a viewing angle and/or resolution that might be undesirable.